Namesake
by EpicFangirl46
Summary: Eagle is tasked with watching his nephew for the day. But where does his namesake come in? For SpyFest 2019 Week 1.


** PROMPT: "A SAS soldier meets the animal he was named after"**

* * *

Eagle couldn't help but smile as the ten year old boy dragged him along.

"Come on, Uncle A. Hurry up! We're going to miss the show."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses, Charles."

"There are horses here!? Where? Where? I want to see the horses!"

Eagle laughed scooping up the young boy.

"No there are no horses. But there are _wolves_," Eagle dropped and caught the boy.

"Wolves aren't scary. Uncle Wolf is a softy."

Eagle set his nephew down and followed the eager boy towards the outdoor amphitheater. The two sat down on the hot, stone benches built into the ground. Eagle listened to his nephew talk about animals and how "foxes are _SO_ clever" like "elegant raccoons with less night trash thievery" and how he wanted to be a "snake charmer and hypnotize others with my snakes." Eagle smiled enjoying the little time he got with his nephew. His sister had called up earlier that day with an emergency.

* * *

"Andrew. I need you to take Charles for the day."

"Hello to you too, Michelle. What happened?"

"Richard slammed his hand in the door and we think it might be broken. Rick is taking him to the hospital right now, and I'm going to be following behind shortly. Charles isn't quite old enough to stay home alone yet and have me be comfortable."

"Okay. Calm down, M. You're lucky I'm on leave right now."

"You're on leave and you haven't come to see us yet! How long have you been on leave?"

"This the only the second day. I've been staying with my Unit in Snake's flat just relaxi-"

"WOLF GET YOUR BLOODY FEET OFF OF THE COFFEE TABLE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE UNIT LEADER YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE. AND YOU BOBCAT CAN STOP LAUGHING! YOU STILL HAVEN'T CLEANED UP THE MESS YOU MADE LAST NIGHT AFTER YOU SPILLED _YOUR_ TEA AND _HONEY_ ON _MY_ CARPET! GOD HELP US ALL WHEN EAGLE IS THE ONLY ONE RESPECTING MY HOUSE AND NOT ACTING LIKE THE CHILD HE NORMALLY IS!"

"-ng," Eagle finished with a wince.

"You know I think I can just call Dad and-"

"No, no it's fine I'll be over in a half hour."

"Thank you so much, A. I'll be leaving in a couple minutes but the door will be unlocked for you."

"Of course. I'll head out now."

"Thank you."

Eagle fought his way out of the flat, ignoring the _aww-_ing and _"is Uncle Eagle gonna go babysit"_ mocking dismissing them with a "Who's better to watch a child than an adult child," and left.

* * *

"Uncle A, it's starting," Charles whispered. Excitement visible on his face. Eagle watched as they brought out owls, hawks, flamingos, and falcons. Before a bird that really caught his attention came to the show.

"This is a new guest here. Her name is Opal. We're estimating that she's about two years old. And if you couldn't guess, Opal is a Bald Eagle. Would anyone like to try to hold Opal?" The worker asked. Eagle raised his hand and was fitted with a heavy glove, to which Opal hopped onto, turning to make eye contact with the owner of the arm supporting her. Eagle stared at his namesake, who perched, preening on his arm.

BANG!

Eagle's head snapped to the left, in the direction of the gunshot, unable to distinguish anything through the trees, before calling out to Charles. The rest of the audience had screamed and started streaming towards the exit. The worker was staring at the top of his head, and it was only then that Eagle felt the tiny pinpricks of pain that cam from having talons dig into his scalp.

"Sir, we have to get her off of your head, if you won't mind coming with me."

Eagle took the glove off and handed it to the worker who had quickly given up on coaxing the bird off of his head.

"Charles. I need you to follow this lady to a _safe place,_" Eagle told the two of them before taking off to go to the trees.

"But sir, the eagle!"

Eagle ignored her, glancing back only to make sure that they got inside safely. Eagle darted into the woods, careful to not smack the eagle on any trees or branches.

"Rider, I know you're in there. Just tell me where the bird is," a man called out.

Eagle jumped slightly as a hand pulled him to the side and down behind a decaying lean-to.

"Cub? What's happening?"

"Lost a flash drive. Lost the bird that ate the flash drive. Chased by man who owned the flash drive. Found you with flash drive bird on your head. You know. The usual."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. Fox is around here somewhere. I do need that eagle on your head though."

"Do I want to know why the bird has the flash drive."

"Nope. Nope. Don't ask. Do not ask. I do not want to talk about it."

"Did Cubby mess up on his mission?"

"Shut up, Eagle," Cub hissed, leading the way to the outskirts of the woods.

"Alex, are you okay? I heard the gunshot."

"I'm fine, Ben. I found Eagle and the eagle."

"Of course Eagle ends up with an eagle on his head," Fox laughed.

Fifteen minutes later, two fights, three gunshots, 2 homemade birdcages, and a net later. Alex, Fox, and Eagle had managed to extract Opal from Eagles head and disable the man after the bird.

"It was great to see you, Fox. If you have anytime, drop by Snake's flat. We're all there during our leave."

"I will do my best. I'll try and stop by Brecon Beacons at some point."

"Hey, Cub? So how did the eagle get the flash drive in the first place?"

"Leave it, Eagle!"

Eagle laughed and headed back to collect his nephew.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Andrew."

"No problem, sis. How's Richard?" Eagle asked.

"His hand is broken. He's asleep now. How was your guys day?"

"Good. Not much happened."

"Oh? So what was the highlight?"

Eagle smiled.

"Meeting my namesake."


End file.
